


Karen almost catches them.

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this headcanon where Lacey told Danny that she broke up with Archie and Danny took her upstairs and, well, then this happened. Danny/Lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen almost catches them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Lacey RP blog (asklaceyporter.tumblr.com) because it made me smile.

On the first night, after Lacey tells Danny that she broke up with Archie, Danny brings her into the house and up to his room. They wind up making out, and she’s got her back to the mattress when they hear the footsteps in the hallway. Lacey jumps up, pushing Danny off of her in the process. She stares at his door and listens as the footsteps get closer. She fixes her hair, and Danny laughs at her. He lifts a hand to count down from five to one. With each number, the footsteps get softer. Finally, at one, a door closes. Lacey sighs in relief.

Danny says, “That’s the guest bedroom. Mother washes wine glasses in there when she realizes there’s more than one on her nightstand.” Lacey grins, showing off her dimples. He runs his thumb over one. She flushes, lowers her eyes, and he has to guide her gaze back to him. The footsteps start again, and Danny narrates what’s going on.

"Mother’s bringing the glasses to the kitchen. She puts them in the back of the dishwasher so that she can pretend at breakfast that they’ve been in there for days." Lacey doesn’t know whether to laugh or frown. Danny’s still smiling though. "Now, she’s clicking off the lights. Walking up the stairs." Lacey hears the footsteps again. Danny’s voice lowers. "Here’s where she considers coming to my room."

Lacey freezes when Karen touches the doorknob. It’s kind of the only sound in the house at this point. Danny runs his thumb along her cheek to calm her. He mouths, “One… two… three.” They hear the hand move without ever turning the knob. Footsteps start up again, fading away. Lacey leans into Danny’s side. He wraps his arm around her waist. “Mother should be back in her room by now.” A door opens. “Into the closet.” A door closes. “Ooh, she walked back out fast, that means she’s tired. Looks like we’re in the clear.”

Danny’s phone buzzes. For once, the assured look on his face falters. He fishes it out of his pocket, reads it, and groans. He shows her what it says.

> **[Mother] I can hear you. Tell your friend I said hello and to go home. Now. Please.**

Lacey hides her face in his chest.

Danny calls out, loudly, “Will do, Mother! Good night.”

Karen yells back, “Night, Danny!” There’s a pause. Lacey can’t breathe when it hits her how easily Karen could say her name too. Lacey should’ve parked her car further down from the house or made sure his mom wasn’t home before following him upstairs. She’s so worried, but Karen doesn’t say another word.

Danny looks down to Lacey and says, “Any chance you want to climb out the window?” Her eyes widen, and he laughs. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”


End file.
